Cake, Trolls, and a Girl!
by Pheonix E. Fawkes
Summary: Something that has happened to Hermione only ONCE before. Hermione gets a detention! She is sentenced to teach a baby troll to talk in perfect english! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1 Caught!

This is my first Fan Fic so tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up in about a week.(maybe!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all are the property of J.K Rowling. Although It does contain facts and ideas from the Hp books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caught!  
  
  
  
As they krept down the dark forbidding hallway, they knew there chances of getting caught!  
  
"Oh come on Hermione what are the chances of any of us getting caught?" Ron rudley replied. "Remeber were all under this cloak safe and out of sight."  
  
"Cramped and out of sight you mean!" she replied.  
  
"Come on you two quit arguing." Harry interupted. "Were almost to the kitchens, just hold your bloody horses!"  
  
"Ouch! Hermione kicked me!" said Ron.  
  
"I don't recall ever kicking anyone!" she calmly replied.  
  
"Hey what's with the bloody horses anyway? I see no horses, nor any blood." said Ron.  
  
"Shhh....someone will hear you two bickering, I mean who wouldn't?" said Harry.  
  
As they grew closer to the entrace to the kitchens, the cloak of invisibility caught the tip of a a suit of armor resting at the bottom of the steps, reveiling the three kids hiding beneath it.  
  
"Hurry we need to get it back on, or someone will see us!" whispered Harry.  
  
"I'm trying it's stuck" said Ron.  
  
"Hermione know any good spells to get it unstuck?"  
  
"Sorry Ron I read in a book that spells can't be performed directly on magical objects like Harrys invisibility cloak."  
  
"Oh, well in that case Harry help me pull!"  
  
But at that moment they heard footsteps in the distance starting to get closer. They all began to pull on the cloak, but their was no sign of it budging.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer still. Then they heard the voice every kid dreads to hear...  
  
"I think I heard them down this way, come on hurry up!"  
  
It was Snape.  
  
"Oh no what are we going to do?" said Hermione  
  
"Disapearate?" said Ron  
  
"First of we don't know how to disapearate, and second I've told you a million times, certain spells put on the castle don't allow people to disapearate in or out of the castle!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Ron dumbfoundidly  
  
"Theres only one thing to do now...RUN!" said Harry  
  
Ron and Harry ran off, but poor Hermione was unfortunate enough to stumble over an arithmatic book she had dropped earlier that day.  
  
"Here it is!" she cried  
  
"Who was that, who's there? Show yourself!" Snape growled  
  
"Oh, no Snape! I'll get like a weeks worth of detention!" she said to herself  
  
As Snape could not see through the darkness that hid Hermione he yelled...  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
And what did he see, Miss Granger laying on the floor.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? The goody-goody sneeking out in the middle of the night? Well what should we do with her?"  
  
"Please, I wasn't doing anything bad! Well except for sneaking out but...please,please don't give me a detention! It will ruin me!" she cried  
  
"Oh that would be a shame, wouldn't it? We'll I guess your perfect little record will just have to be destroyed. Thats just to bad isn't it?" Snape growled.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor, and as for your personal punishment, I've been reserving something for this day. I knew it would come. Since you are so perfect, and know so much! You will have one week to teach a baby troll how to talk in perfect English!  
  
"But he'll kill me!"  
  
"Yes he would! But...unfortunatly this troll is quite harmless, he's been well you could say declawed for the time being! Also if you fail your first week, you will be forced to start over and try again."  
  
"But, I can't do that how would I ever teach a troll to talk in perfect English?" she said  
  
"Oh I do believe you can do it After all you are the brightest aren't you?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Snape cut her off and said. " Your punishment begins tommorrow! That will be all miss Granger, or whatever your name is, now get back to your dorm!" he yelled  
  
"Yes Sir!" she mumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2 That Night

This is my first Fan Fic so tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up in about a week.(maybe!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all are the property of J.K Rowling. Although It does contain facts and ideas from the Hp books.  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
  
  
" Oh my God!" shouted hermione as she entered the Gryffindor Common room. "I can't believe that Snape!"  
  
After hearing this Ron and Harry shot straight out of there chairs, knowing the mood Hermione was in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
Raising an eyebrow "Whats Wrong! You of all people should know!"  
  
"Honestly Hermione we have know idea, we can't read minds!" said Ron  
  
"I'd believe that!" Hermione was now pacing around the room back and forworth. "For your information, I...I got Caught! While you two idiots made your clever escape, the noise you two made was enough to get Snapes attention!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Ron grinned "The great Hermione got a detention! She's not perfect after all!"  
  
"Be quiet Ron! Let Hermione finish!" said Harry  
  
"So what's the punishment?" asked Harry  
  
"With a crossed look on her face she replied " First Snape deducted 50 points from Gryffindor. Then he...he"  
  
"He what?" asked Harry  
  
"He told me that for my punishment I must teach a baby troll how to speak perfect English! He gave me one week. If I can't do it in that week I have to start over again!"  
  
"Oh, thats terrible! How does he exspect you to do that, it would rip your bloody head off before you could teach it how to say bloody head!" said Ron  
  
"Shutup Ron your not helping!" cried Hermione  
  
"Rons right though, what did Snape say?" asked Harry  
  
"He said thats the troll had been what you could say temporarily declawed. I'm guessing that means it can't hurt me." replied Hermione  
  
"Is that all he said?" asked Ron  
  
"No, he also said some stuff about a goody-goody like me outta be able to handle it fine, and other nasty remarks!"  
  
"That Snape if I could I'd...I'd wash his greasy old hair! That would teach him!" yelled Harry  
  
"Thanks Harry but that won't help! My punishment starts tommorrow. I'm not quite sure when, he'll probably surprise me! Oh...Boy!  
  
"I like surprises!" said Ron  
  
"Shutup!" yelled Harry&Hermione  
  
"Maybe he will forget?" said Ron  
  
"SHUT-UP!" They said again  
  
"Ok, can we just go to bed?" said Ron now sleepily  
  
"Yes might as well, I should get well rested for tommorrow. It's going to be a long day, and a long week!" said Hermione  
  
"Goodnight!" said Harry  
  
"See you tommorrow everyone." yelled Ron  
  
"Yes, Tommorrow! Joy!"said Hermione sarcastically  
  
As they one by one exited the Common room it slowley emptied. Hermione had no idea what was in store for her the next day as she slept peacefully in her warm 4 poster bed 


	3. Chapter 3 In The Morning

This is my first Fan Fic so tell me what you think, I'll have the next chapter up in about a week.(maybe!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all are the property of J.K Rowling. Although It does contain facts and ideas from the Hp books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In The Morning  
  
  
  
As Hermione awoke from a restless night of sleep all she could think of was the dream she had had that night. She dreamt that it was the first day of her punishment. She couldn't tell where exactly the dream had taken place but she knew it was out side. Of course Snape was there, he had had an evil look on his face almost the whole dream. As Hermione thought harder she remembered more and more of the dream. She remembered 2 wizards, older wizards but not of teaching age maybe 7 year dragging a big...crate? No, no not a crate...a cage?!  
  
"Oh what was it?" Hermione whispered quietly to herself  
  
"Oh yes, it was a cage!"  
  
ANYWAY before Hermione interupted my beautiful dream recreation with her brilliant deduction, I was talkin' about the dream she had. Anyway, the cage that these two young wizards were dragging was about the height of a small tree and about the width of another small tree. All she could remeber was that it was big!  
  
Hermione suddenly remebered one part in particular. As she was watching the two wizards drag the large cage, she noticed the look on Snapes eye. It was so full of hatred towards her, it was almost as if he wanted the baby troll to kill her. Then she heard one of the men say...  
  
"Ok get ready to unlock the cage, this girl is just dieing to get out!"  
  
Hermione watched in shock as the cage lock fell to the ground and the door swung open, she saw a brilliant white light shine from the box in then she woke up.  
  
"Oh blast! It can't just end like that, their must be something else!" Hermione said to herself  
  
"Oh no I just relized that today was the day I start my punishment! I'm..i'm not ready I havn't studied!" Hermione cried  
  
"Wait! How can you study for a task like this one, I know! 100 ways to make your way to the trolls stomach easy and pain free, written by: Get A Life!" she said sarcastically  
  
Hermione got dressed dreading the day ahead, she was even dreading the walk down the stairway to the common room! As she made her entrance to the common room she was greeted warmly, or more on the side of sympathetically by her fellow Gryffindors. Harry slowly approached her, and asked her how her night was.  
  
"Oh it was...uh..fine!" she lied. She didn't feel like retelling her dream story to herself or anyone else again.  
  
"Thats good!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah! You need all the rest you can get especially when that troll does a number on...." Ron was interuppted by a elbow in the stomach from Harry.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" yelled Ron  
  
"What Ron was trying to say I'm sure was that you'll do fine Hermione!" said Harry  
  
"No, actually I meant what I sai.... OUCH! Stop that!"  
  
"Gee thanks guys you are just so supportive! Boy what would I do without you two!" Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"Rons sorry Hermione he didn't mean to be so...so him!" said Harry  
  
"Yeah I didn't mean to be so stupid, just like Harry said!"  
  
"Well, that helps but I'm still so confused, and frustrated I don't know what do do, I mean I've never got a detention or punishment in my entire life, well once before but besides that i'm practically perfect. What will my parents think! I'll be dis- owned! Worse what will the younger students think! I'm a role model to many of them......" Hermione got interupted by Harry.  
  
"Hermione! Your babbling!" shouted Harry  
  
"Sorry I just need to think. Stupid Snape didn't even tell me when or where to meet him! It's just like him though! Wants to catch me off guard! But i'll be ready for him! I will be ready or my name isn't Hermione Granger!"  
  
With those last words she stormed out of the Common room. Leaving Harry, Ron and all the other kids stunned.  
  
"Boy, the wrath of Hermione!" said Ron 


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises in the Dining Hall

Like it so far? I think it's pretty good! Keep reading and make sure to Review.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all are the property of JK Rowling. Although It does contain facts and ideas from the Hp books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprises In The Dining Hall  
  
Towards the end of a nerve racking day Hermione was glad to have finally sat down to dinner with the other Gryffindors. Hermione had been tormented all day with the thought of detention! Odd thing was Snape hadn't said a word to Hermione all day!  
  
"Maybe he forgot" Hermione whispered to Harry  
  
"Who forgot what?" he asked  
  
"Snape! Maybe he forgot about my punishment!" she said  
  
"I doubt that!" interrupted Ron  
  
"Ron's right Hermione! Underneath that greasy hair, Snape is as sharp as a tack!" said Harry  
  
"It was just a thought!" she replied rudely  
  
At that same moment Hermione noticed Crabbe and Goyle walking passed the Gryffindor table with an angry look on both their faces. But one thing was different where was Draco?  
  
"Hey guys, check this out!" said Hermione  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry  
  
"It's Crabbe and Goyle!" she said  
  
"I know I could smell them when they came in!" replied Harry  
  
"No, No look! Draco's not with them. Isn't it weird!" said Hermione  
  
"Your right! There always usually together" said Ron  
  
"Hey, Harry why don't you go ask them where Draco is?" Hermione asked  
  
"Why should I? I wouldn't care if Draco fell off a cliff and was eaten by a Hungarian Horntail, let alone care about Crabbe, and Goyle and their issues!" Harry replied  
  
"Just go!" Hermione shouted  
  
"OK, ok..I'm going!" Harry shouted back  
  
Harry slowly crept up to Crabbe and Goyle in fear one fast move and he would be pulverized.  
  
"Hey Crabbe, hey Goyle, I have a question for you two!" he said  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both just stared at him. And started to walk on. Marcus Flint then came up to Harry and said to him..  
  
"Hey Potter why don't you leave them two alone! Can't you see that there obviously in distress!" said Flint  
  
"I was just going to ask them a simple question!" Harry shouted  
  
"Oh I know, you were going to ask what happened to Draco. Well, for your information, he got expelled today! I'm so proud of him went out like a true soldier!(sniff..sniff)" Flint replied  
  
Then Flint slowly drifted off on the verge of tears.  
  
"(Babbling incoherently) Wha...wha...what...wha..."  
  
Then it hit Harry Draco was gone.  
  
"(party music in the background) YES AHAHAHAHAH NO MORE DRACO!" he cried  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione  
  
"You haven't heard Draco got expelled!" he shouted  
  
"(Ron and Hermione were both babbling incoherently) What....wha...wha...ha...ah...what?"  
  
"He's gone! Hermione shouted. No more Mudblood jokes!" she cried  
  
"Maybe my day is looking up! Yeah I think it is!" she said to herself  
  
At that moment Ron noticed A greasy haired Professor standing behind Hermione, and he stared  
  
"Uh..Hermione!" he said  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
As Hermione turned around, the happiness flooded out of her. It was Snape!  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Granger time to end your little celebration and start your punishment  
  
"Come with me!" said Snape  
  
Hermione just stared as she followed Snape through the corridors and out side. She thought the day had been looking up. Instead it took a turn for the worse! 


End file.
